


The Ghost of You

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Back after forever, Heartbreak, Homin - Freeform, Hurt, I am just randomly tagging, I don't know how to tag it, I don't know if anyone remembers me lol, I don't think any of my work is great, Love, M/M, Not idols?, Parting, Sad Hours Open, Song Inspired, but that is the pain of being an artist, don't mind me, hope everyone enjoys, it is short, lol, non-idols, not my best work, sorry - Freeform, writers block, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: "Love is never what you want it to be but it is what needs to be done." She can give him what the older male could never.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It has been a very long time since I last wrote for this pair and I love them so dearly but I just forgot why I love to write and I was going down a spiral... so I left for a long time but I am back with a fic for them and it is not my greatest work but I wanted to do something. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_ Song: The Night We Met- Lord Huron _ **

**_ No One's P.O.V:  _ **

"This is it, isn't it?" Yunho and Changmin both knew at some point their love would expire, the clock is up, and they must say goodbye.

This place that flourished and rooted their love became hollowed and lifeless, the place that was their safety and hideout, the place they could remember of home. All they had to do was come here and breathe. They wanted forever, so foolish and young back then, dream beyond the four walls of their shared apartment.

"I love you hyung." The younger knew that he had to leave the love of his life behind and marry someone else, someone that people could love and accept.

They lay side by side one last time in their bed, as nightfalls, and their horizon is far behind them. Never to be seen, it is that moment they realize that they will never get to be like this ever again.

"Your parents will be proud that you married a wonderful woman, is kind and smart, and even put you in your place. She has fire in her eyes and passion that not even you could fathom. I know you both will live a beautiful life together." He had to let go, no matter how hard it hurt.

"Our love was young and born to die, but I was greedy and selfish to think we could have more than this life allows us to. Every moment spent with you was beautiful. Because it was heaven and hell because we loved even when we knew it was not forever, but we made it our paradise." Changmin didn't want to leave, but he knew that duty and responsibility are more important than love.

"We had our time under the sun, and I am thankful to you Shim Changmin for giving me something to remember and come back to, you are my greatest love, but today you are my gravest sorrow." He had to hold back the flood gates that threatened to breach his walls.

"Maybe if things were different... we could have found a happy ending for us too?" Sometimes hope is dangerous.

"Don't think such things Changminnie, it is useless." He didn't want the tear in his heart to deepen.

"Tomorrow is your big day, and I will be by your side like I have always been... I will smile and cheer for your happiness." Yunho heart clenched at the lies.

"I love you so much Changmin, never forget that will always love you, and that is why it makes it all that much harder not to go." He didn't plan to tell the younger male that he is selling this place and leaving Korea for the job promotion in Japan for his firm.

"I have loved you for almost a decade, half a lifetime hyung, I never meant to hurt you, and for that... I will carry that guilt with me but remember the home you have in my heart; always made for you." Yunho could never give Changmin kids, home, a mundane life, and so he pushed the younger to find a woman, to be the one to take home to Changmin parent's as his lover and not as a 'best friend.'

He could never be satisfied with watching from the sidelines. Having to see the man he loves being with someone else, it is too painful! It is excruciating, and he would shoot himself than witness someone else being by his lover's side.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who pushed you to find someone else, don't worry about little old me. I will be fine." He felt the strings of his heart snap with every word as he held back the sob caught in his throat.

"If I grew the courage to have admitted eight years ago how I felt, maybe we could have worked?" Yunho would have still pushed him to found someone else and is happier instead of living a lie and having to hide who he is.

"Maybe..." it became too much for his heart to take.

"We had eighteen beautiful years together, as friends and partners, as long as we can be that again, it will be fine. Because these last two years and five months of us being more, being in love, it taught me never to take a moment for granted." Yunho learned so much in such little time, and he would take those lessons with him.

"This is not a goodbye, but a see you later... Yun." The taller male knew that this would not keep them apart and that one day if the gods allowed it, they could be together again as though no time had passed and they could love one another.

If he could go back to the night that changed their hearts, he would have begged the younger not to have accepted his parent's choice; would have told him not to go, but he did the right thing by him, the doe-eyed man would thank him one day.

"Love is never what you want it to be, but it is what needs to be." She can give him what the older male could never.

"I only ever wanted you, Yun, was always you and no one else." His heart never lied. The young writer had written their story through a book. Their love would live forever through pages of his novel, and everyone would know that he got to love and to be loved in return.

She will never have his heart, not the way the man that lays in his embrace does. The guilt ate at the soul, and he wanted to fly away, so he didn't have to live such an existence without Yunho by his side, but he knew this is the only way they can be together.

At least he can still have him by his side as a friend.

"Don't worry anymore... one day can look back on this with happiness and laughter and know that we tried. But the timing wasn't right, gave it all we got." The timing would have never been right, at least for them.

"I love you, Yunho," CH spoke softly.

"Goodnight, Changmin." He couldn't utter those words without giving way to the tears.

So they stayed in that noisy silence with too many regrets and thoughts of a yesterday that never came. The plans and future they wanted to make is just a fairy tale to never go back to, never meant to be.

**_ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really tried and I will always be thankful for this community for all the love and support of my work... I will always love you all and never forget any of you... I really do love writing or this pair. 
> 
> Thank you once more and I hope you all enjoyed it or liked it at least. 😊💕💕💕
> 
> Please stay healthy and happy everyone, stay weird!
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
